


Ginger or Bust?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finally regenerates as a ginger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger or Bust?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 99

The rush of regeneration passed, and the Doctor staggered to the nearest wall, needing something to hold himself up. As he sagged against it, his hair fell across his face, a curtain of reddish curls.

"Ginger!" he enthused. "At last!"

He stepped away from the wall -- and immediately staggered, thrown off-balance by post-regeneration dizziness. He really did have to get back to the TARDIS. And he had to do it without drawing attention to himself.

He looked down to see how much blood was on his chest. That was when he noticed two fleshy globes that hadn't been there before.


End file.
